


Relief

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:</p>
<p>Alexis/Jenny or Kate/Jenny or Alexis/Kate/Jenny -<br/>Set during Jenny's pregnancy. Jenny bemoans the fact that she's hit the horny stage of the pregnancy, but Ryan won't fuck her because he's terrified he'll hurt the baby. Not sure how it goes, and it would be different for each option, but it ends up with Jenny getting the release she needs. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a Kate/Jenny version. I also changed a detail – I’ve sent Kevin out of town just as Jenny reaches that stage of pregnancy. It made the story flow a little better for me. 
> 
> This is set some time after Kate was fired by the FBI. Let’s pretend the timing works for Jenny’s pregnancy, OK?

Kate was getting the last things in place before Jenny arrived for their girl’s night in. A few years ago, the two had bonded over their love of Nebula Nine, which they had discovered during a couples night at The Old Haunt. They were going to be hanging out at Kate’s place. Rick had offered to be the one that came over here when she had told him of her plans – he really was a sweetheart – but she didn’t feel comfortable with that. She heard the knock on the door, and went to answer it. Jenny was there, looking very pretty in a blue maternity dress.

Kate welcomed her with a big smile. “Come in, let’s get right to it!” She walked over to the couch, her friend following in her wake. “That’s a pretty dress.”

Jenny laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm. “It’s my first maternity dress. Kev loves it, but then, he’s a guy, and he likes the proof of his masculinity! And my new boobs.”

“You look so good; I hate to sound clichéd, but you really are glowing!” She handed Jenny a glass of sparkling water and put the plate of fruit and cheese closer to her.

“Thanks, Kate. I’m finally past the horrible morning sickness. Right now, I feel full of energy. Kev’s going to be surprised when he gets back from the seminar. I was sick all day when he left, and it’s like a switch was turned on, and I feel so different. But, it also sucks because I’ve hit the horny stage and he’s not here to do anything about it. And masturbating isn’t helping either,” Jenny’s smile faded. This was what she liked about girl’s night – she could say stuff like that and Kate wouldn’t judge her or think she was weird or kinky. 

“Oh Jenny, that must really suck. I mean, I’ve never been pregnant, but when I was in DC, and Rick was here, well, there were times I missed him so much nothing helped!” She leaned over to hug her friend, and Jenny burst into tears. 

“Oh, these damn hormones!” Jenny looked at Kate with her blue eyes full of tears. Kate didn’t know where the thought came from, but she said it before she could stop herself. 

“Jenny, I think I could help. Maybe masturbation didn’t help because you needed another person there. I could be that person right now, if you want,” she said. When she looked at Jenny, she looked thoughtful and a little turned on, so Kate went for it, and kissed her. And rather than turn away, Jenny kissed her back. Kate licked Jenny’s lips, and Jenny opened her mouth so Kate’s tongue could enter. Jenny’s tongue was in Kate’s mouth, sweeping all around as if to taste what Kate ate. They moaned together and broke off the kiss. They looked at each other and giggled a bit. Kate stood up, and put her hand out to Jenny, who took it. Kate walked Jenny into her bedroom, and they stood beside the bed. 

“So are you okay with this?” Kate asked the pretty blonde, and rather than answer, Jenny just reached for the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, and then dropped it on the floor. Kate took off her pants and her sweater, smiling at Jenny as they stood there in their underwear. Jenny looked at Kate’s in envy – the pretty purple bra and matching bikini panties make Jenny wish she could still wear lingerie like that. Her pregnancy means she’s wearing a very basic white bra and panties, but at least they do have a little bit of lace. 

She started to apologize for her underwear, but Kate stopped her. “Jenny, please, that makes no difference. You look fantastic! Like I said before, you really are glowing.” Kate stepped closer to her friend, and took off her bra. Kate had never seen a pregnant woman’s breasts before, so she had no way to compare, but she thought Jenny’s breasts looked amazing. And again, she had no real idea how much bigger they were, but she liked what she saw. And she had to touch and taste them. She dipped her head and took a breast in her mouth. She licked and sucked on the nipple; she loved how it instantly became hard. Her hand had been massaging the other breast, and now she switched. 

Jenny loved the attention Kate was paying to her breasts. Somehow, she knew exactly how to touch, how to lick and how to suck them. Jenny wanted to share how good she felt with Kate, so she reached out to put a hand on her panties. She moved it to the damp crotch, and moved a finger inside them. She was having a hard time really reaching anywhere, so she put both hands on the waist of the panties and pushed them down Kate’s legs a bit. Now she could see that Kate had shaved her pussy. She was able to move her hand inside and could feel how wet Kate was. “Wow, Kate, you really like this, don’t you? You are really wet! And I know I’m feeling the best I have in a long, long time!” 

Kate lifted her head from its spot on Jenny’s breasts and grinned. “Well, then, let’s get on the bed and really make you feel good!” She laughed at herself. Damn, she thought, Mr. Cheesy Castle is rubbing off on me. Kate took off her bra and panties; she felt the need to be naked. And then a few of Jenny’s fingers were inside her and they were twisting and turning and hitting every good spot. “Damn, Jenny, that feels great, but I thought we were helping you, not me. I’m the one whose guy is available for fucking!” Jenny had to laugh. Kate was right, but it had felt natural to finger her while Kate was doing things for her. 

“Okay, Kate, make me feel better,” she said with a huge laugh. Kate looked her in the eyes right before she moved down her body, kissing and licking as she went. When she got to Jenny’s pussy, she looked at Jenny, and then moved her face down. Jenny moved up on her elbows to watch; luckily her bump wasn’t too big and she could see the top of Kate’s head. For a moment, she couldn’t quite see what Kate was doing, but all of a sudden she could feel it: Kate’s mouth had formed a seal over her cunt and she sucked, hard. Jenny’s back arched off the bed as she wailed. “Oh fuck, Kate! Do that again! Fuck!” 

Kate kept up the sensations; but now she licked everywhere her tongue could reach. She used the tip of her tongue to enter Jenny, stabbing it in and out a few times. She slowly added fingers to the action, one at a time. She knew she was doing the right things – Jenny’s hips were bucking as she massaged her walls. Kate was enjoying this too. She knew that if she simply touched her own clit, she’d come in a minute. But she wanted Jenny to come first, and then she’d take care of herself. 

Jenny couldn’t believe how great this felt! She’d never had sex with a woman before, but now, she’d wished she had. She’d have to remember all the things Kate was doing and suggest them to Kevin. He was really good at oral sex – he was one of those guys who believed in giving as good as he got – but there is always room for improvement. And he was open to suggestions; that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. And she couldn’t wait to tell him about this – he’d be in heaven. She knew he had a little thing for Kate, and when he found out she’d had sex with Kate, he’d probably jerk off for hours with that picture in his head!

Kate was still using her fingers inside Jenny to help her along. Soon, she could feel Jenny’s orgasm building; she could feel her walls grabbing her fingers. Jenny started to pant, so Kate knew the orgasm wasn’t far away. She took Jenny’s clit between two fingers and pinched it hard. And that was it – Jenny’s body froze, and then she almost screamed as she shuddered in orgasm. Kate withdrew her fingers, and she couldn’t help herself – she had to taste Jenny’s come, so she licked them clean. Kate sat back on her haunches and rubbed her pussy as she watched Jenny have a series of mini-orgasms. Kate now pinched her own clit and she came with a wail. 

After she came back to herself, she moved up next to Jenny, taking her in her arms and scattering butterfly kisses on her cheeks. “Thank you, Kate, that felt wonderful,” the blonde said. “It’s the best I’ve felt in ages!”

“I feel great too. That was fun!” Kate giggled. “Maybe we could do that again someday!” Jenny laughed and agreed. “But I have another idea. Stay there, okay?” Kate jumped off the bed and run into the bathroom. Jenny enjoyed watching Kate; she really had an amazing body. Then Jenny realized what she was doing – she was running a bath. What a great idea! 

Kate returned to the bedroom a few minutes later; she held out a hand to Jenny and without hesitation, Jenny took it. When they entered the bathroom, Jenny gasped. The room was filled with lit candles and the tub was only partially filled. Kate let go of her hand, and climbed into the tub, and then she held out her hand for Jenny to join her. Jenny climbed in carefully; she was still getting used to having a bump. Once she was in, Kate helped her get into the vee of her legs, and reached behind her to turn the taps on again. The smell of lavender filled the air. Jenny leaned against Kate with a sigh. Once the tub was filled, Kate turned the taps off. 

“What a lovely idea, Kate! “ Jenny turned around in Kate’s arms and kissed her. After a few minutes of soft kisses, Kate had Jenny turn around again. She poured shower gel into her hands, rubbed them together to create suds and began to wash Jenny’s breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. Then she moved a hand to Jenny’s pussy, sliding it through. Kate was tweaking a nipple and then rubbing circles on her clit. Jenny moaned as the orgasm built up. Kate’s hands moved faster and harder, and Jenny cried out, “oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m coming again! Fuck!” Her hips bucked as she came, and water splashed over the side of the tub. Kate kissed Jenny’s neck as she helped her through the orgasm. They rested for a little while, and then Kate got out of the tub, and helped Jenny get out. She wrapped Jenny in a big fluffy towel, wrapped a towel around herself, and hand in hand, they walked back into Kate’s bedroom where Jenny got dressed and Kate slipped into a robe. 

“Thank you, Kate. I feel wonderful now. And now I think I’ll survive until Kevin comes home tomorrow!” Jenny said. They went back into the living room, and giggled at the girls’ night snacks sitting there. Kate called a car service; she didn’t want Jenny to have to deal with the subway or even hailing a cab. When the driver called to let them know he had arrived, Kate kissed Jenny good night. She stood at the door until the elevator arrived and then went back into her apartment. Interesting girls’ night, she thought. No alcohol, but sex. She never could have imagined that!


End file.
